


Art for Jujitsuelf's story "The Prince's Knight"

by mific



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Team Happily Ever After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairy story story featuring Cougar, and Jensen as Prince Jacob. Various other Losers, either human or fae, interfere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Jujitsuelf's story "The Prince's Knight"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prince's Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957699) by [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf). 



> Created for team "Happily Ever After" as a complement to Jujitsuelf's story in the Ante-up Losers Big Bang 2013.  
> Blended digital art.

 

Banner for "The Prince's Knight"

 

 

Reading Lesson

 


End file.
